How To Get a Mega Evolution
by Blueliliac Eevees
Summary: Lopunny finds out that someone has been giving Pokemon the ability to evolve... MEGA EVOLVE! She decides that she must take action... For the good of all Pokemon! But she finds out that Gamefreak is not a wish granting factory...


**Yay! Mega Altaria and Mega Lopunny, cheers, cheers for all! Inspiration for all! With that in mind, read!**

* * *

"What!? Mega evolutions? Why does Gardevoir get one and not me? Even though all she did was get a haircut and bigger dress... Still though! Have I been forgotten?" Lopunny snarled, outraged. "I simply must call a meeting!"

* * *

"Friends, friends. You have gathered here today, for we have learned the news of mega evolutions. And we are simply wondering, why did gamefreak not give us some? Surely that would increase our fa-"

Lopunny stopped midway sentence as she stared at the pokemon before her. They already were quite popular!

"You there!" She pointed at the Sceptile and Swampert. "Why are you here? You are part of the beloved Hoenn trio!"

"What, did you not expect us to want a mega evolution in our game reboot? Besides, Blaziken got one when they were first introduced, and WE. WANT. IN." With that, Sceptile pounded the table and crossed his arms, Swampert only giving out a grunt.

"Hmph. What's your reason Sableye? People love using you when you have the prankster ability. And you Metagross! The champion himself gave you, meaning you must be powerful!" Lopunny crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Ah, look kid, ya said it yourself. WHEN I have the prankster ablity. That's my hidden one, ya know? And it's hard being a one evolution, but you wouldn't know, since you already have two!" Sableye crossed his arms and glared at her.

"All I want is an extra arm... And maybe some spikes..." Metagross looked down, stomping one of his feet underneath the table.

"Uh, huh. Arceus, Salamance, why are you here? You're a pseudo-legendary for crying out loud! And Altaria, isn't being a dragon type enough? Diancie? You're a legendary!" Lopunny was getting fed up now. She emitted an annoyed sigh, and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Tyranitar got one, so why shouldn't I? Besides, all I'm asking for is some better typing, because I'm gonna get wrecked by an ice type." Salamance said.

"Same with me! And you know, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra evolution, right Lopunny?" Altaria wrapped herself in her wings. "Besides, it would be cool to have a fairy typing... Think about it! A dragon-type with no weakness to fairy!"

Lopunny had to reason with Altaria and Salamance. She did want a better typing, rather than being all normal, and another evolution would be cool.

"Well, I'm not exactly the best legendary..." Diancie looked down, saddened by this fact.

"True. Well just sign here and put what you want to happen to you."

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO WE WANT MEGA EVOLUTIONS TOO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Gamefreak, make me have a better evolution than Gardevoir!  
-Lopunny_

_I just want some extra spikes... And another leg.  
-Metagross_

_Let me show Blaziken whose boss! Some extra blades and a new typing will do it!  
-Sceptile_

_Just make me bigger.  
-Swampert_

_A new ability, and another gem! Preferrably the big kind.  
-Sableye_

_Tyranitar better be no match for me. I want a longer tail. And more curved wings. And another typing.  
-Salamence_

_A new ability? And make me fairy! And more fluffyness never hurt anyone!  
-Altaria_

_Just make me the first legendary to have a mega form... Please?  
-Diancie_

* * *

"Well, that's all. Come back next week you guys, and hopefully Gamefreak will have us some megas."

The pokemon all left the building area, hopes high.

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

"Finally!"

Lopunny set down the package in front of the pokemon, and immediately Sceptile lunged for it.

"Nuh uh!" Lopunny raised a paw up to block him. "My idea, I open it."

Sceptile sat gruffly back in his chair, but still eager to watch.

"Dear Lopunny, Metagross, Sceptile, Swampert, Sableye, Salamence, Altaria, and Diance. Your wishes have been granted. Inclosed are your designs and stones to enable it. We have also put in your new abilities." Lopunny passed out everyone's stones and designs. Her eyes opened wide at hers and gaped.

"Amazing, I'm fairy, and SO FLUFFY!"

"HA. TRY TO BEAT ME NOW TYRANITAR!"

"Dragon and grass. Not bad. Now Blaziken can barely touch me with flare blitz!"

"I am bigger than Sceptile and Blaziken now!"

"Wow! I have even more spikes! And an arm in the back! I'm better than before!"

"Ooh! Another jewel, I see. Perhaps to unlock my abillity. And I'm smiling!"

"I look... So majestic!"

All of them were happy, and they turned to Lopunny waiting for her reaction. Unfortunately her look did not show her appreciation.

"This... IS MY DESIGN!?"

* * *

**Aha, I don't know about you guys, but... I don't exactly like Lopunny or Altaria's design. It's like... They shaved off some of Lopunny's fur, and boom, she became a fighting type. A fairy type Lopunny would have been amazing, but apparently no. For Altaria... Practically all they did was just replace Altaria's head ribbons with cloud fluff, and made her even more fluffy! At least her pixilate ability and fairy typing makes up for it. Gardevoir's isn't the best either...**

**Anyway, I might make this into a story, depending on if there's more mega evolutions that I can talk about. **

**Remember to stay awesome and original, because everyone else is already taken! With that said, I'm Blueliliac Eevees and I heart you.**

_**-Blueliliac Evees**_


End file.
